


fireside melancholy

by dearingsattler



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: Post 2x10.  Abigail comes home after the lights festival to find Cassie staring blankly into the fireplace
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale & Abigail Pershing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	fireside melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaAAaack
> 
> I have to admit it feels weird to be posting something that isn't Abigail/Stephanie or even have Stephanie in it but this is a plot bunny that's been in my head a while and was a nice easy one to write to ease me back into writing for this fandom again. Besides, you can't possibly tell me that Abigail wouldn't have wanted to tear Sam to shreds after finding out he stood Cassie up (and lbr, there's no way she wouldn't have found out)
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!!

Abigail Pershing was quite pleased with how the night had gone.

Her plan to convince Martha to take back what she so desperately wanted to had gone off without a hitch, Martha had even thanked her in the end. Not to mention the town had loved the firework show she had put on and even Stephanie had grudgingly admitted that Abigail had done well.

Abigail was definitely on cloud nine right now.

At least she was until she had gotten back to Grey House and entered to a distinctly melancholic atmosphere. Frowning, she went into the sitting room, where the feeling seemed to be the most intense, to find Cassie staring blankly into the fire. “Cassie?” She prompted, feeling a pang of worry as Cassie jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

“Oh, hi Abigail,” Cassie responded, glancing over her shoulder at the woman in question before turning back to gazing at the fire.

Abigail moved to sit across from Cassie, worry intensified by the glazed over, distant look in Cassie’s eyes. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Cassie said, though it wouldn’t take a Merriwick to know that she was lying.

“No, it’s not,” Abigail rebutted lightly. “Ferris wheel didn’t live up to your expectations?” She put on a light teasing tone, hoping to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

“Wouldn’t know, never went on it,” Cassie shrugged.

That caused Abigail to raise an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Cassie sighed. “Sam never showed,” she explained.

“He stood you up?” Abigail couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Cassie tried to argue.

“What was the reason he gave you?” Abigail interjected. Cassie’s resulting silence said enough. “He didn’t give you any sort of reason, did he?”

“No, he didn’t,” Cassie admitted with a sigh.

Abigail felt her concern for Cassie be overtaken with rage towards Sam. It was rare to see Cassie feeling this down and she could not believe that this had been caused by _Sam Radford_ of all people. In the little over a year since Sam had moved to Middleton her cousin had done so much for him and _this_ was how he repaid her?

“I’ll destroy him,” was Abigail’s reaction. Realistically she knew her anger was getting the best of her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Cassie was the best person she knew, and she deserved so much better than being stood up.

“Abigail, no.” The distant look in Cassie’s eyes finally disappeared as she turned to face Abigail, giving her a disapproving look.

“How dare he hurt you like that, and after everything you’ve done for him.” Abigail’s eyes blazed as she spoke, already thinking about how to best get revenge. She was pretty sure she could get Stephanie and Martha on board…

“And he’s done just as much for me,” Cassie interrupted Abigail’s train of thought. “Neither of us knows what happened, it might just all be a misunderstanding.”

There was a near invisible pleading in Cassie’s eyes that anyone other than a Merriwick might have missed. Abigail felt herself deflate; she was still angry at Sam, but she knew doing anything about it would likely just make Cassie feel worse. First and foremost, she had to think about her cousin.

Well, maybe she was still planning on giving Sam the cold shoulder.

“Alright,” Abigail relented. “I won’t destroy him yet, but if his reasons cannot be considered valid then I reserve the right to defend my cousin’s honour.”

That got a giggle out of Cassie. “Thank you, Abigail,” she said.

“You know I’ve always got your back,” Abigail grinned. “I’m going to go make us some tea, alright?” Cassie nodded, giving Abigail a grateful look. She would never say it, but Abigail knew that she could use the company right now. She pondered her next move as she moved around the kitchen, making the tea and adding a few cookies to the tray to go with it.

“So, what are you going to do?” Abigail asked, returning to the sitting room, tray in hand.

Cassie accepted the mug with a grateful smile and a quiet thanks. “I’m not sure yet,” she sighed. “Right now, I think I’m just going to wait up and make sure he makes it back okay.”

“He’s not home?” That surprised Abigail but still, Cassie shook her head. “Uh, should one of us maybe check in on Nick then? I know he’s a responsible enough kid, but it’s kind of late and his dad is unreachable, I know I’d be a little worried in his position.”

“He’s upstairs with Grace, I thought it best he stay here tonight since we’re not sure what’s going on,” Cassie offered. Abigail nodded, making a mental note to check in on them considering Cassie’s distraction.

But first she knew Cassie could use the company for a while.

“I’m sure this won’t surprise you at all, but Martha’s already planning next year’s lights festival,” Abigail mentioned.

This got the first genuine laugh out of Cassie she had managed since getting home. “I can only imagine. What has she already got in mind for you?” The twinkle was back in Cassie’s eye as she teased her cousin.

“I get the feeling I might be permanently in charge of the fireworks show.” Abigail hadn’t anticipated that and while it really wasn’t a big deal, there was no way she was letting Martha know that. “And the flowers, of course. She really liked the cake auction, thinks it should be done every year, but you should probably know that Stephanie has threatened you with none of your favourite pastries for a month if you make her do it last minute again.”

This got a full belly laugh from Cassie. “Hey, it worked out for her in the end, didn’t it?”

“Maybe so, but between your scheming and mine I think Grace might currently be her favourite Merriwick.” The two cousins laughed at that, Abigail reveling in her success at distracting Cassie from what had been bothering her.

Of course, the long day had begun to catch up with her and so when Cassie noticed her stifling a yawn she said, “you don’t need to wait up with me, go get some sleep.”

“You sure?” Abigail checked. “I don’t mind.”

Cassie nodded. “I’m sure, I know it’s been a long day, really for everyone.” Abigail still hesitated. “Hey, I’m okay, really.”

“If you’re sure,” Abigail relented, getting up. She really was starting to feel drowsy and she still wanted to check in on Grace and Nick.

“I am. Thank you, Abigail,” Cassie said sincerely, shooting Abigail another grateful smile.

“Anytime, cousin,” Abigail smiled back, glad Cassie was feeling better. Sam Radford still better have had a damn good reason though, or Abigail would have her revenge.

(Deep down she had a feeling that everything would work out in the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I just love Cassie and Abigail's relationship
> 
> I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to write next (yes, it'll be an Abigail/Stephanie fic, I am still predictable lol) I'm just not sure when that'll be because I am still a grad student and school is still hell lmao
> 
> Hope y'all liked this, would love to hear what you think!!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
